


Why Not Both

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caroline is Henrik's teacher, F/M, Klaroween Bingo 2018, klaus and caroline on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Klaus asks his little brother's teacher out on a date, what could go wrong...what could go right.





	Why Not Both

“Look I love Apple Cider just as much as anyone else, but it doesn’t provide me with the caffeine buzz that PSL’s provide,” Caroline said, smiling over her steaming mug of mulled cider as Niklaus Mikaelson led her through the fall carnival. She was surprised that he had wanted to take her to a local fall carnival and well it was sweet.

“Seriously love, I just didn’t see you as falling for such basic trivial things as a pumpkin spice coffee beverage,” Klaus replied, looking at down at his date. They’d met his little brothers school, and Klaus had taken a leap of fate to ask her out on a date. She was different from anyone else he’d ever met, and honestly it was refreshing. 

“Come now Mr. Posh and Pristine, don’t go dumping on a girls love for pumpkin spice lattes, they’re warm and inviting and taste like fall,” Caroline teased, as she bumped her shoulder with his as they continued down the street laced with vendor's and games for the kids. 

“Well explain the sudden love of the drink to a bloke who is grossly overwhelmed by all the sudden pumpkin love he’s seeing, yet no one is talking about mulled wine, or mulled cider,” he said, sipping his own mug and looking down at her. 

“Starbucks, made it popular, it actually does taste pretty good, and then everyone else in the world figured they could get on the money express in the fall season when they were lacking something to sell,” Caroline said, shrugging as she waved at her students as they ran past her to their friends. 

“So you’re saying there is room for both in the world?” he teased, snagging her free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Exactly, and honestly I think they fulfil different niche needs of the markets,” Caroline said, though she was looking down at their joined hands. Glancing up at him she leaned over and kissed him chastely and quickly. Pulling away, her face scarlet she grinned and pointed to a vendor down the road. “Oh toasted pumpkin seeds, you have to try them.”

Klaus was shocked, she’d kissed him. Caroline Forbes, his little brothers kindergarten teacher had kissed him. Flushing he cleared his throat and smiled at down at her excitement. As she pulled away to get in line a little ways down the road he pulled his phone out and checked with his sister that everyone was having fun carving pumpkins and that Henrik wasn’t to hurt that he wasn’t home. 

Standing in the street texting the sibling group chat he was startled when suddenly Caroline was standing back in front of him holding two small bags of toasted seeds coated with salt and pepper. She looked up at him concern etched in her face. “Is it Henrik?” 

“No I was just asking Rebekah and Kol for an update about how pumpkin carving was going,” he replied, honestly. Shoving the phone into his pocket he leaned down and kissed her again. She tasted like cinnamon and cloves from the cider. Pulling away he grinned down at her. 

“What was that for?” she asked, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment or the cold he couldn’t tell. 

“I could ask you the same question,” he said, smirking and wrapping his free hand around her waist. 

“I-uh-felt like it was the right thing to do,” she mumbled, leaning into his warmth. His cologne woodsy and subtle. 

“Well i thought your lips looked cold,” he joked, eating a few pumpkin seeds as they continued their trek through the fair. The fair was mainly for children and their families. With a few things for the local farmers, like largest pumpkin and biggest pig. Other fall harvest things. 

Caroline snorted and jabbed him gently in the stomach looking around the street and looked up at him her eyebrow raised. “How about we go carve pumpkins with your siblings, I think Henrik would really like that.” 

Klaus paused and looked down at his date confused. He had thought that their date was going really well. She seemed to be having fun and they’d kissed twice, and yet she wanted to end their date to go carve pumpkins. 

“Hey Nik, hey. Our date isn’t over, I was just thinking we could include your siblings, this is Henriks first Halloween in the states away from his parents,” Caroline said turning to cup his cheek with her empty hand. 

“You’d really give up having a date just the two of us to go spend time with my two idiot siblings and Henrik?” he asked, never had anyone ever offered to spend time with him and his siblings. Often they were trying to get him to spend less time with his siblings. 

“You forget, I actually know your siblings better than I know you, and hey it’ll be good for us to see how I handle all four of you together rather than one on one,” she teased, leaning up to kiss him gently before pulling back. “If it gets hairy I’m sure Henrik will side with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Likes, and Comments give me a warm fuzzy heart.


End file.
